


Lights from the Past

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor Friendship, Angry Eliza Danvers, Angst, F/F, F/M, Identity Reveal, Krypton, Season 1, SuperCorp, Supercorp endgame, Winn & Lena brotp, light fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: Kara comes to a heartbreaking realization while talking to the Alura Hologram  at the D.E.O. Inspired by: http://skywalkerapologist.tumblr.com/post/162838952883





	1. Setting Up

**Author's Note:**

> About SDCC: I am disappointed in what happened there and in how people reacted to it. I wish it was simpler to deal with it. Still going to be writing my stuff to cope with feels.

The light of the hologram reflected on Kara’s glasses and on the screen of her phone as she fiddled with it. while the AI tried to find an information Kara had just requested. Nervous, sad, conflicted, Kara was pacing, waiting for the result of her query, request like these normally did not take this long. Her eyes drawn for the thousandth time to the comic panel displayed on her phone, one featuring Leia explaining something about Alderaan, the stars and the lights in the sky. 

“There is no data that matches your query, Kara” The program droned on. “Would you like to try a different search or do you have any footage of it to add to the data bank?” Kara’s eyes grow wide, surprised at the AI making a request out of her, she set her phone into her pocket and shook her head. “No, I do not have anything to give you, I’m sorry.” Silent for a moment, she considers her options. Going to the fortress of solitude could work, maybe there was something there after all. “What kind of instrument would we need to catch it?” 

“Calculating.” the reply came cold, simple. Ten second later an answer came. “Light travels at...” the program droned on the very complicated equations for Kara and left her all she needed to get the results. After just a moment, Kara cleared her throat. “Hmm, I don’t think earth has a telescope quite that powerful, but I think I know how to fix that...” Kara ran her hand through her own hair, tilting her head to the side. 

“The last of the light hasn’t reached earth, Kara.” the AI droned and explained “It will take approximately 1209600 seconds in earth’s time for it to reach earth starting now. Is there anything else I can do for you?” Kara shook her head. Poking at her phone to see what that meant. two weeks. Kara’s eyes flew wide open and she dashed out of the room in which the D.E.O. kept the hologram and went to one of the computer in the main area, sitting down at one of the empty seats. 

Winn and J’onn watched as Kara sped past them, only to land onto a chair and start typing at the computer in a frenetic, almost panicked fashion. “I know usually when she gets out of seeing the hologram she’s a bit weird, J’onn but I’ve never seen her sit at one of the D.E.O. computer before. Should we be worried?” A shrug from J’onn and he pat his shoulder “Just make sure we don’t get any virus from whatever she’s doing, it seems pretty urgent.” 

Winn approached Kara, carefully, he wasn’t sure what kind of mood she could be in and he leaned against the desk she was using for her research, her eyes wide and she was mumbling some numbers to herself. “Can I help you with anything Kara ?” 

“I need... I need a telescope or some kind of instrument with the ability to see something extremely far and I have just a little under two weeks to get it. I can send you the specs by email if you want to help me with that.” she spoke fast, rapidly almost panicked. “I’d appreciate if... I’d... I promise this is important and that it’s not a danger for anyone, but please... don’t ask.” There is a soft tremor in her voice, she press send on an email, Winn gets a notification about it on his phone and then, on the D.E.O. screen, a countdown appears down at the bottom of the screen marked as ‘Light Event’ with a proper information marker on it. 

Winn hurried to his desk and opened the email, starting his research almost immediately, questions filling his mind rapidly. “Wow, if you need this within two weeks Kara... you’re going to have to gather more than just me, I mean, I’m pretty sure I can do it, but this is like... world-changing kind of request so... yeah I’d need about a month.” Kara frowned and cracks her knuckles a bit. “Start, I’ll... I’ll get you people.” 

Winn stared at Kara, incredulously as she began to walk toward the entry window, flying off as Supergirl, before he could stop her, leaving him a bit confused. He pulls his phone out and dial for J’onn. “Yeah J’onn ? I’m going to need your clearance for something weird...”

 

~~~

Lena was finishing a meeting with a potential investor, when the soft thud of the Super-hero was heard on the balcony, said investor seemed a touch worried at the idea of being in the same room as a Super and Luthor and hurried on the way out after exchanging the last bit of information he needed. The girl of steel paced fast on the balcony, waiting for Lena to come out to talk or to invite her in. Once she had completed a minor note on her computer, the young Luthor walked out to the Balcony, joining her friend and resting a hand on her shoulder. 

“Everything okay? You seem particularly upset” Lena showed concern, spoke in a soft voice she didn’t get to use very often with anyone really, but she did have a soft spot for National City’s home hero. “Is it something Cadmus and Lillian did ?” Lena asked, worried. 

Kara shook her head and for a moment, Lena could swear she thought Supergirl was about to just start crying. “No, Ms Luthor I... I realize this is absolutely ridiculous of me to ask you this.” she clear her throat. “I need you to help my friend Winn with something important, it’s not D.E.O. related, though they will be lending a hand.” Kara knew she couldn’t exactly grab whatever she wanted from the D.E.O. , but she knew she could count on the agency to assist in some fashion, a telescope like the one she needed would certainly be invaluable. “I need you to help building a telescope, I sent you an email with the specifics.” 

Lena walked back to her desk, boldly grabbing Supergirl’s arm in hers, pulling the hero along. When Lena saw the girl of steel starting to pace, she reached to grab her arm again and pulled her to sit on her desk, right beside her, trying to sooth her at best she could. The email appeared at the screen and her eyes went wide at the specifics. “Well, lucky you got Winn to help with this or this wouldn’t be possible.” she said soft and she reached for her phone, checking on a few things there, maths and such. “Oh and you and Kara share an email adress ?” a knowing glance, almost a glare to Supergirl

Kara rolled her eyes “Oh come on, Lena, you literally make comments about kryptonite and steel every time we have lunch da.. together.” she cleared her throat, now wasn’t the time for this kind of sentimentality. “So, please don’t play coy. You’ve known for at least a month now, you even ’accidentally’ sent a thank you note to me for a fantastic evening instead of ’Kara’.” 

Lena sighed and shook her head. frustration rose inside of her, of course she had guessed, but she had hoped the confirmation would come with another sort of confession “I was enjoying the little mystery there, Miss Zor-El.” she said, a touch dry, Kara’s hand rest on her shoulder.

“If you’re really upset, I’ll make it up to you later, but I... I really, really need this thing to be built. Please.” now Lena knew for sure, Kara was literally about to cry over this, despite the little sting of the revelation, not that there was much to reveal there, it had been more of a game than an actual secret in the last few weeks. 

“I’m sorry.” Kara said in a soft whisper, but relaxing when Lena grabbed her hand and squeezed comfortingly.

“This is obviously important to you, Ms Zor-El” she looks up to Kara and smile, a bit of a sad one. “We’ll talk about this identity thing once I’m done helping you with this.” There was definitely a glare there, but it softened considerably when Kara offered a firm, solemn nod back. “We’ll need a list of things, we can work out of my labs, if it’s not sensitive.” 

“It’s an entirely personal project, but it’s entirely important, I promise you... I don’t think I could explain the details without... without losing my ability to talk coherently” she explains with the tremor in her voice rising. 

“I understand miss Zor-El” Being insistent on the Kryptonian last name was perhaps a bit Petty, another thing to blame on being a Luthor, maybe.

“Okay, I’ll bite. How do you even know my Kryptonian last name ?” Kara finally asked, she had noted the first time Lena had used it, but didn’t think her friend would be intent on pushing this particular tidbit right now. 

A soft smirk on Lena’s face as she looks to Kara again “We’ll discuss this later, consider it my terrible Luthor revenge.” 

Kara roll her eyes and nods, going toward the Balcony “I’m going to grab a few of the items on your list, will be storing them somewhere safe.” 

~~

Two days later, Winn and Lena were at the National City University observatory, gathering data and various information, helped by Dr Alphonse Luzano, a Fort Rozz ex-prisoner that Kara once rescued from a vigilante guard about two years ago. He was an exceptional teacher and knowledgeable about the stars. Kara still had not returned with any materials, but had sent a few pictures and texts to Winn and Lena, from the Fortress of Solitude, the location where the materials were stored. 

“So... what is this about, did she tell you?” Winn asked of the other two helpers, as he wrote down a few calculations on a piece of paper, making some diagram of how to build the machine. By the looks of it, Dr Luzano was impressed by the sketch, Lena seems to have expected something like that. 

“She didn’t tell me anything, but I know she wouldn’t practically beg for my help like she did if this wasn’t important to her. I am starting to have suspicions as to why she wants it recorded” Lena explained, as she read over several star charts, some of them designed by humans, some of them drawn by off worlders, all of them annotated by Dr.Luzano. 

“Well, it’s the only chance she’ll ever get to record it.” Dr Luzano spoke, reading a particular star chart with a skeptical glance. “The area she’s noted, the specifics of the telescope she needs, the sheer urgency in her requests...” he ponders for a moment. “So sad.” he grumble as he set the star chart aside. “Let’s just say if I’m right, she’ll need people with her.” 

“Not going to spill professor ?” Winn asked, expecting a clear answer, or a clear hint at least. The looks he gives him is joined by Lena, crossing her arms, her eyes going wider and showing clear signs of impatience. 

“I’m not used to give straight answers, my apologies” he places one of his charts on the table and points to a very specific point on it, both Winn and Lena let out a little pained grunt and they swiftly return to their work, heavy silence falling on them. “I think she didn’t want to tell us because she didn’t want us to get distracted or too sad working on this, let’s not spread the reason around.” Both Winn and Lena nods and resume their work.

“So, how do we build this machine, Mr. Schott?” Lena asked trying to remove the dark clouds above their head, she was done with her calculations and gathered her notes into a file, downloading something else from a computer into a USB drive. 

“Right now, it’s going to be designing the plan for it and this is where the Luthor Magic will have to operate and also during the building, of course.” he said with a little upnod to Lena “I need a genius to figure out how to physically make some of the stuff we’ll need, but between us, I think we’ll be fine.” 

“Right, let’s get going then!” Dr Luzano walked out of the observatory with them, heading to L-Corp’s labs. 

~~~

Supergirl was seen all over the world that week, flying back and forth between countries, meeting with several tech giants across the world, meeting up with potential suppliers, old friends, Acquaintances of Clark that went easier in their dealings and at the end of the week, Kara had gathered every item on Lena’s list and had expanded the list a bit further with special generators. 

She was at the Fortress now, the tech, materials and various other items piling on neatly near the center of everything, reading the screens before her and an hologram of earth on display, her finger typing at the Kryptonian letters and numbers, making her research and the blue light shone into her eyes. A pair of boots hit the ground behind her, a smile appear on her lips. “Hey Clark, sorry for the mess.” 

“Doing some renovation? Or are you planning on building the robot you owe me?” the tone was soft, playful, Kal walked up to her side, looking up to the screen and smiling. “Something’s coming our way ?” an air of worry obscuring the smile from moments ago.

“I’ll try to fix Kelex later, this is a bit more important. No, this is for building a telescope thing, I need something really specific to be able to see...” she takes a deep breath. “Clark, Krypton’s last light will reach earth in a week... there’s no footage of its destruction, no record, no memories, I’m trying to fix that” she wipe at her eyes quickly “I’m probably going to have to get the telescope built here, other places aren’t... on the right side of the planet, or too much light pollution” 

Clark seems taken aback by Kara’s words, he places a hand on her shoulder and he can feel her shaking. His touch seems to soothe Kara’s nerves, she slumps a little bit and he can hear her heart rate slowing from a high pace, he pulls her into a hug. “I’ll be there with you when it happens. I promise.” He says, feeling his cousin’s heartbeat go wild again, her breathing, her body shaking with restrained sobs. 

Kara managed to hold it together, standing up in full and returning to her work on the fortress’ computer. Her eyes narrow at the screen as she scans for other locations possible and she shake her head. “It’s either here or like, top of Kilimanjaro” she points at the map. “I think I’d rather here” she looks to him, the silent question on her face.

“You can build it here” he said, nodding and running his hand over her cape. He moves to another console of the fortress and types a few things, looking over a few other data there. Kara smiles warmly at him when she sees what he’s looking at. 

“Aww, you’re really getting there with Lois ?” she ask with a brighter smile that she thought possible, which her cousin returned. 

~~~ 

Lena, Winn and Dr.Luzano were all brought to the fortress by Kara, alongside with a few workers from around the world, Kara using the fortress’ computer to translate any crucial conversation in the proper languages, her eyes were constantly looking over the lights of the screen and displaying the plans in clarity, re-doing the maths that the others had done, with all of Krypton computerized technology, just to make sure this wouldn’t go to waste. A satisfied smile on her lips when she realized that her friends had been accurate. 

There were only two days left when the telescope machine was finished, they had about two days for running tests and working out the problems it might encounter. Most of the workers had been returned to their countries, their homes, but Lena, Winn and Dr.Luzano had remained behind with Kara. 

“Hey, Kara” Winn said, approaching her carefully, rubbing his mitten-clad hands together, as the cold bit hard into him. “So, the telescope is going to be functional, recording is going to be functional, we’re ready to give it a try if you want to be there?” 

Kara managed to stop working at the large computer, turning around to face Winn, there was a serious, stern look about her. “Lead the way” her voice soft, but unshaken, unmoving, she simply couldn’t muster enough energy to do anything else, she hadn’t slept much, if at all, in the past week. The sun helped, but the sun didn’t replace sleep completely. 

Lena was plugging a few wires into the machine, she seemed to hurry as much as she could, the older man with her was simply giving her the proper wires and telling her where to plug them, a calm cooperation despite the rushed nature. Once that was over, Lena stood and smiled at Kara, her nose and cheek red from the cold, her breath visible in the biting cold. “We have about an hour window right now that we can catch the location you’ve given us, it’s the ideal moment to test” 

The telescope and the surrounding machinery whirr and buzzes to life, the generator humming in the background dulled by the surrounding winds, a screen display, protected from the weather by an elaborate set up of Winn, flashes up to life and display a dark screen with numbers, as the telescope adjust its position, extends and activate the electronic parts, the screen display blinding flashes of light and strange lines. Winn is looking at the screen of another computer, humming gently, Lena is staring at the machine moving and extending itself, everything working perfectly, a proud smile on her. Dr.Luzano was staring at the star chart and making sure the settings were right, making some final calculation and further adjustment that kept the telescope moving for a few moment. 

“And there it is...” Winn said, staring at the screen which settled down from a few flashes of light, the screen displayed a planet, which atmosphere was brightly light at few places, flashes of lights at the poles. Several light danced around it, some of them away from, others going toward. Dr. Luzano remained quiet, silent, staring at the screen, Lena gasped at the sight, marveling at the lights, at the motions, at the meaning of what she saw, moving quietly toward Supergirl. 

Kara’s heart was thumping violently in her throat, her eyes wide and wet, her lips trembling from the pain, from the cold, her body frozen by the sight of the fallen planet, she recognized the patterns, the areas they could discern on the screen. Slowly, her hand extended, along with her arm, an open hand toward the screen, touching it, her thumb touching a precise spot “Where I was born” she then moved her thumb “Where Kal was born” she reaches with her other hand and points to a lower area on the screen “this latitude, other side of the planet, is where Kal and My pod left from.” 

Dr Luzano approached the screen “You can see it already” Kara only nodded, Winn and Lena tilted their head to the side at the words, trying to see, to understand. “The atmosphere is charging with excess electricity and heat, it’s the flashes you see.” Kara nodded once, unwilling to speak. “the clouds and weather patterns indicate violent storms and disruptions, there were discernible formations of land over there about 2 minutes ago” he points to the screen. 

“I remember the weather being bad for a while, I remember family not calling for a while before I left. I... I was kept in the dark for most of it. I... I know there’s going to be something big in the northern hemisphere and it’s going to smell like sulfur...” 

Lena and Winn looked to Kara and between themselves, tears in their own eyes as well, clearing their throat, they let their curiosity take over as they ask a few questions. “Why is the planet so...green ? The lights and the atmosphere seem to tint everything” 

“That’s... that’s the geo-cataclysm ... the reason why the planet is dying.” Dr. Luzano said, Kara nodded. “Kryptonian used a technology to use their planet’s heat and core as a source of energy, but the tech used and the reaction with the planetary radiation caused... a toxic crystalization of the crust.” Dr Luzano looked to Kara. 

“Kryptonite, that’s why there’s so many different sort. Varying geological make-up reacted differently to that. People died of Kryptonite” she shake her head and finally tear spilled, though she managed not to sob, Kara was shaking and still touching the screen. 

“Okay then why is the light of the destruction just reaching us? did Kryptonian have a way to travel faster than light” Lena asked, Winn took note. 

Kara nod and Dr Luzano explain “It’s an absolutely essential part of practical space travel, its why there’s kryptonite on earth, also, there is a distortion not too far from Krypton, the phantom zone, that mess with the calculation a little bit.” 

“okay so, Mass Effect had it right?” Winn asked Kara, with a tentative smile

“Yes, it had a lot of things and ideas right.” Kara said, finally smiling a bit, distracted. Dr. Luzano also nodded in agreement, apparently knowing of the game. 

“So, this thing will work in a few days, the test is conclusive. Do you want us to ... leave you alone with this, Kara ?” Lena asked, respectfully toward Kara, unsure of what her friend wanted. 

“Please, Rao, no...” she shook her head, prompting Winn and Lena to go closer and give her a hug.


	2. Breaking it down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final lights of Krypton reach earth, to be witnessed by Kara and Kal's friends and family.

A hurried knock on their door, Maggie and Alex both move toward the door, eyes narrowed and prudence in their steps. It's late and they've been on edge about visitors since that incident back a few months ago. The tension melt quickly, when the door open to reveal Supergirl, not Kara, standing at the door. Looking abjectly exhausted, leaning against the wall and a bit out of breath. Alex was about to go all Big Sister on Kara when the girl of steel put her hands onto her shoulder. 

"Alex, I don't have a lot of time to explain right this moment, but I would very much like if you and Maggie would come and fly with me to the Fortress, there's something important happening and I really want you there." Kara said, her voice breathy and soft, her eyes pleading and tired. 

Alex looked back to Maggie, who was just a little confused by the conversation. "Maggie, if you don't mind, can you grab our winter coat from my wardrobe?" The request was soft and almost shy. Kara had a momentary smile there, realizing that Maggie had left a longterm piece of clothing in her sister's closet. 

"We're like, in the middle of July?" Maggie asked with a confused little smile there. But she was slowly walking to get the items. 

"We're going to the northpole basically." Kara explained quickly, cause Maggie to actually rush toward the Wardrobe. 

"So, why?" Alex moved to remove a few stray hair strand from her sister's face. 

"If I tell you I'm going to start breaking down and I can't afford that right now." Kara said, trying to be the girl of steel, but failing miserably to conceal her emotional state from her sister. 

"It's okay, I trust you." Alex offers with a smile. hugging Kara before going to grab something from a small storage place, bringing a small survival kit back "Anyone else will be there ?" 

"J'onn, James, Eliza, Kal and Lois" she takes a soft breath. "Lena, Winn and Dr Luzano" 

Both Maggie and Alex frowns lightly at the name. "Who?" 

"He was that Fort Rozz escapee, the one that you saved from the security guard from the station." she explain summarily. 

Alex immediately understands and then looks to Maggie. "An Alien, he's an expert on Astronomy and space travels." 

Maggie smiles and offers a hug to both Alex and Kara. "Alright, I'm ready to go!" 

Kara grabs them both by the waist and flies up into the sky, holding them close, Maggie was not apparently, very fond of flying this way. 

~~~

Eliza was already waiting just outside of her home, looking up in the night sky, watching the stars, watching for something in particular. Holding her winter coat in her arms, holding a medkit as well. J'onn was supposed to be there about ten minutes ago and Eliza was clearly getting a bit nervous there. Her worries proved unnecessary just a moment later, as the Green Martian lands on her front porch, James holding to his arms, almost expertly. The older woman greets them with a smile and a hug. "So, any of you can tell me what's going on?" 

James shrugged his shoulder, returning the hug firmly and giving a bit of space to them, hoping to catch his breath.

J'onn smiles. "Kara and a few friends have been working on something they wish to show us, at the fortress." He explains soft and gentle. "Kal, Lois will be there too." 

"Well, that's perfect, it's been so long!" Eliza said with a little nod, grabbing onto J'onn's arms.

"Oh, I thought I was going to have a few minutes. Flying this way takes my breath out for a bit." James said with a bright smile. "I'm hoping everything is fine, Kara just missed a full week of work." he grabs onto J'onn's arm. 

Eliza shakes her head. "Oh this is going to be a long one." she hold on with all of her might to J'onn's arms and let out an excited yell as J'onn starts flying up up and away.

Lena had already started the Telescope in advance, to test a few things out, refusing to let anything go wrong with tonight. Winn was helping her, but his energy was starting to completely peter out after working so intensely for the past two weeks and after getting into Lena's way a few times, he chose to let her work and take a seat nearby, watching her work. 

Luzano was reading the screen of one of the computer they had set up, tapping his finger on the keyboard at a steady rhythm, trying to just scroll through a page of text. Watching the sky from time to time, in case he'd see the people arriving. 

The first to get there were led here by J'onn, Eliza and James quick to put on their winter coats, gloves and scarves. Winn stood up to meet up with the three, hugging them all. Luzano seemed to be getting pretty nervous, which prompted J'onn to walk up to him, sitting down and sharing a few quiet words with him. 

"That's an impressive machine you built! It seems so complex." Eliza marveled at the sight of it, patting Winn on the shoulder. 

"He's been working on it for the past two weeks, along with the Lady over there and that Doctor too." James pointed to Lena and smiles at her. "That's Lena, a good friend of Kara" 

Lena was done fixing a few bugs when she heard her name, turning around, she saw James Olsen and Kara's mother along with a Martian. A soft, nervous smile appears as she stands to the side, unsure of what to do with herself. Her heart thumping in her throat, she barely knew any of these people enough to have a conversation that would dignify the circumstances, she offered an un-easy wave to them. 

Eliza sensed the malaise and brought Winn and James closer to her, she offered a hand to the woman "I'm Eliza Danvers, I'm Kara's adoptive Mother." 

Lena, while grateful for the gentle olive branch the older woman was offering, felt her nerve tense a little more, Kara's secret still an unknown in most of the case. "A pleasure to meet you miss Danvers, I'm Lena Luthor." 

To say the next few seconds were somewhat colder would be an understatement. The grip from the older woman tightened and something stern and protective lit up in her eyes. Winn cleared his throat, drawing both of the women's attention. "So, Lena basically made this machine possible and it's a historic moment for both human and Kryptonian tonight, so I don't think any of this need to get any colder. I mean, I'm pretty sure I'm going lose a toe." 

Eliza offered a polite smile and walked off to J'onn, going to join the discussion with him and Dr Luzano, trying to ignore the two other for the moment. Winn sighed and James joined him, patting him on the shoulder and offering a hand to Lena. 

"Eliza gets very protective of her daughters, you didn't do anything wrong. If anything, she'll catch shit from Kara later for this." James explained with his soft tone. 

"Yeah well, I'm hoping things don't get colder, I'm still very nervous about Clark." Lena said, shivering from the cold, from the nerves that were tensing "I should probably ask to leave." 

Winn frowns and so do James. "Hey no, you help built this, you get to stay and watch. If this thing goes south, we need you to fix it. We will never get a second chance like this" the plea from Winn sounded sincere enough and steeled Lena's resolve. 

James leaned in. "So, what is this about?" whispered, the question a bit too cheery for the moment, Winn roll his eyes and clear his throat as he begins to explain to James, helped by Lena. 

~~~

"Kara are you okay?" Alex could feel her sister's body shaking, she could see the pain written on her face and the sweat pearling on her forehead. Alex also could easily tell that Kara should have gotten to the fortress by now. She clung to her shoulder and waist, rubbing her back. "If you need to land to take a breather, it's okay!" 

Maggie was mostly trying to not panic, height were a new things for her and pairing this with the fact that even Alex looked like she was worried, she was pulling and stretching some of the super-suit's material. "Yeah, we can walk for a bit Little Danvers." she offered. 

Kara was exhausted, her fatigue made her feel the weight of earth's gravity, flying was taking much of her concentration right this moment and her senses were slowly getting overwhelmed by the wind, her heart beating into her throat and head. She barely registered that her sister was talking, much less Maggie. "I... I'm going to be able to make it." she stated. She was losing a bit of altitude but gaining a bit of speed, her face twisted in a straining effort. "No no no, I can't fucking lose it now." Kara's eyes flashed for a moment, with her heat vision and a sudden burst of speed got them within a sight of the fortress. 

That's when they felt it, another rush of wind, another flash of red and blue slowing down and grabbing Kara with one hand from behind, his other arms holding a dark haired woman with a worried look. "I'll get all of you to the fortress." he smiles at Alex. 

"Oh thank god, Clark!" Alex exclaimed, as she felt them raising in altitude. Maggie was just frozen with fear right now, saying nothing, her face buried in Kara's shoulder, grasping at the offered hand from Lois Lane. Unaware of whose hand it was. 

Kara grunts as she tries to fly on her own and just can't make it. "I'm sorry" her breathing is a bit heavy, shallow. She manages to keep Maggie and Alex secured as they land within the fortress from the top, hidden from the others. Maggie walks away from this, going to find a spot to clear her head. Lois walks after her rapidly, sending a little wave to Alex and Kara as she goes. 

"Kara, Kara!" Alex tries to get her sister's attention as she stumble and grabs onto a piece of nearby ice to steady herself. Clark watches and listen from a short distance away. 

"I'm ... I'm sorry I just worked myself so hard...I" She couldn't even form words coherently. 

"Kara, take a few deep breath, count the seconds. Your vitals are all over the place." Clark spoke gently, pressing a hand onto her shoulder and pulling her closer to guide her breathing and calm her. 

"Kara, whatever you're working on right now can wait, you need to rest now." Alex was starting to get a little angry and mad there, moving closer to take her sister's face in her hands. 

"No no no no, Alex, please. I will take the whole week off, I will let you decide what I eat, and check on me every day, but I can't rest now, I can't." she was already out of breath from the panicked speech. Kal shushed her gently once she was trying to catch her breath. 

"Alex, tonight is the last chance we'll ever get to catch a glimpse of Krypton from earth. The light from when it died reach earth tonight. Kara's been busy with that." 

Alex shook her head and gave her sister a firm hug, holding her close and patting her shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me?" 

"Because I would've broken down in a mess. I needed to focus, to set aside my pain so my people's demise is remembered properly. I'll mourn from tonight." she said with sad tremor in her voice. 

Meanwhile, Maggie was taken aside by Lois, the older woman making sure the poor, panicked woman would survive her night. trying to distract her from the panic. 

"Hey, I know it's pretty intense the first time, it's okay." Lois offered her hands, which Maggie took. "Even if she was too tired, she was going toward the ground so you wouldn't get hurt, both Kara and Kal are too good to let anything happen to you." an even, kind, soft tone from the reporter. 

"I know... I just kind of really hate heights." Maggie chuckles nervous, watching her girlfriend and then back to Lois. "I'm Maggie Sawyer, Miss Lane, I presume?" the introduction was nervous, Maggie's voice unsure. 

"Are you a friend of Kara ?" Lois asked, some skepticism in there for a moment. 

"Sometimes ? We have our differences, but she's a good one." she nods "I'm Alex's" she clears her throat. "Girlfriend." 

Lois smiles and nods. Clark turns their way for a moment, smiling, then there's a hug between him and Alex. "That's perfect, Clark helps putting rainbow flag everywhere in June. Metropolis Pride is important to us." both women share a smile. 

~~~

It takes a moment before everyone is gathered just north of the Fortress, Eliza standing with J'onn and Alex, an awkward silence between the three of them, something cold and tired dragging along. Eliza's accusatory glance between Alex and Lena, Alex's fierce fury at the impossible expectation and at her mother's stubbornness. With J'onn caught in the middle, soothing both of them with his presence. 

James, Lois, Lena and Maggie are slightly to the side, closer to the machine, all of them sharing hot cocoa, from Alex's survival pack. Silence, but something warmer there, their gaze all riveted to the screen while the telescope adjust its position slowly. Soft whispers exchanged between them, introductions, thanks and phone numbers. 

Winn is sitting right beside Dr Luzano, Winn leaning against his rolled up sleeping bag and staring at the screen, two energy drinks opened nearby, empty, as he focuses intensely toward the screen, refusing to fall asleep despite his fatigue. The older man is simply pacing gently, much more relaxed since he's been told he's truly free to walk the earth now, the topic of his conversation with J'onn earlier. 

Kara Zor-El and Kal-El are standing together, in front of the screen. Clark with his most solemn, stoic, somber allure. His cape fluttering freely behind him as he awaits the imagery, as he awaits to see his birthplace in a different fashion. Kara stands, straight and firm, eyes riveted to the screen, tears threatening to spill, lips trembling, she wanted to try and match Kal's stoic stance, but was too exhausted to be convincing. 

"Thank you all for sharing this moment with us. " She starts to speak, hesitating for a moment, barely aware of some friction in the group. "I love each and everyone of you in a very different way. Tonight is a night when we'll both need you. Thank you for being there." Kal rubs her back and most of them, together, without much prompt whisper and murmur "El-Mayarah" Both Clark and Kara chuckle when they hear Winn and James explain the Kryptonian phrase to a very confused Maggie and Lena. 

Then the image appear on screen, along with several data. The image is grim, the northern hemisphere of Krypton is boiling with red and green, the north pole is a brightened spot on the screen and clouds cover most of the planet, either dust and ashes, or actual weather phenomenons. Kara walks to the screen, closer, reaching to touch it again. Clark moves to place a hand on her shoulder. 

"You have been the sun of our lives." Kara's voice cracks harshly and she stumble through her memories, trying to find meaning in her own words. "Our prayers will be the sun that lights your way on your journey home, we will remember you in every dawn and await the night to join you in the sky." she clear her throat. "Rao's will be done." she close her eyes as flashes appear everywhere on the planet, but forces herself to open them. A few lights are seen fleeing from the planet, three maybe fours, Kal clears his throat, turning to look at Kara, she groans a little bit and grips at Clark's arms. 

The rest of the group moves closer to them, Alex is already crying, so is Eliza as they reach the two Kryptonian. Lois is hugging Clark's side, comforting him through her own tears. James is taking some pictures, working through his own emotions. Maggie takes Alex by the waist, her eyes full of tears but she seem to be more in control of herself than everyone else. Winn and Luzano and silently crying, walking to join the group at last. J'onn is murmuring some of his own people's prayer. After Lena verified every image on the screen would be recorded she moved to be a bit closer to Kara, hesitant, her green eyes shining with tears, soon they're pouring down her cheeks as she set her hand onto Kara's shoulders. 

The screen flashes, for a moment it feels like there's a malfunction, but the screen quickly adjust to the changing luminosity. The count down at the bottom of the screen reaches zero, it takes merely a blink of an eye and Krypton's light is no more, the explosion and the debris recorded on screen . Causing a general gasp through the group. Tears and sobs fills the air, discreetly for the most part, even Clark's stoic act falter as he buries his face into Lois's hair. 

Kara sees the explosion, sees the light disappear, the countdown reach zero and she feels it in her body, her bones. Kal must feel it too, because he looks her way, worried. Her heart skips a beat, then misses the next and it feels like it shatters in her chest, she feels like she's over heating, sweat over her forehead and then it's as cold as outside. The telescope screen goes dark for a moment to announce the recording's success and Kara falls to her knee and then her back, clutching her chest, her heart is broken, both figuratively and literally. 


	3. Fixing it up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features teeth-rotting fluffiness and sweet moments with minor angst thrown in. Kara recovers from her heartbreak. The superfriend share their favorite memories of Kara.

The distant sound of her family panicking, the soft warmth of their touches in sharp contrast of the biting cold of the Fortress is what makes Kara decide to cling onto her own mind, refusing to go gently into the night to join Krypton. The pain in her chest, in her whole body and her soul is clashing with the gentle comfort of whispered reassurances. At some point, she feels herself so light, as if she was flying, floating and a sharp panic strikes, a surge adrenaline hits and for a short moment she’s aware of her surrounding. She’s in Kal-El’s arms, flying as fast as he can, then she quickly start fading back, wincing as her heart sends another surge of pain, the last thing she sees before slipping away is Kal-El’s tear falling from his eyes. 

J’onn took flight after Superman, taking Alex and Eliza with him, so Kara would have the best care she could back at the D.E.O. The Fortress lacked warmth and the proper equipment to deal with the current situation. The rest of the group stood there, waiting upon whoever would come to get them back, all of them huddled within the fortress itself, within a tent, with Alex’s heater, the one from her survival kit, the one that let them share hot cocoa earlier. There’s heavy silence, worries painted on everyone’s face, Winn is nodding on and off again. 

“If I had known this would break her heart, I wouldn’t have done this. I’m sorry.” Lena spoke first, breaking the silence, breaking the small oasis of quiet, by attempting to shuffle out of the tent. She’s stopped by Lois and Maggie, each of them grabbing an arm , pulling her back down. 

“You’re not going anywhere, no one’s to blame.” Maggie said firmly, running her hand over the young woman’s back, comfortingly. 

“Please stay, you’re not to blame, I want you to stay.” Lois said, insisting, knowing her presence may be one of the reason the young Luthor wished to leave. 

The rest of the group nodded in approval, Dr Luzano smiling at Lena when he saw her confused expression at both Maggie and Lois’ actions. James took a picture of the moment, spent a moment reviewing the image, Winn just kept fighting sleep off. 

“Yeah, you shouldn’t go Lena, Kara would want us all together, that’s what she’s about. You should know that.” James said softly, drawing the attention of everyone in the tent. 

There is an unspoken question on Lena’s face, because quite frankly, no, she doesn’t know, there isn’t anything obvious about her current situation. This is a completely unfamiliar territory, being held in place by a cop that once arrested her and by Lois Lane of all people was surprise enough. 

“El-Mayarah, Stronger Together. There is strength in accepting others in your own strength. That’s how you built this thing” James points toward the general direction of the Telescope. “Kara’s made it abundantly clear that she wants you to be part of her strength, of her friends. So please, don’t just stay because the girls are holding you down, stay because Kara wants you here with us.”

Lena’s eyes were filling with tears, though she refused to let them spill, she felt Maggie and Lois release their gentle hold, only their comforting touches remained. “I-- I don’t know what to say.” a soft shake of her head. 

“How about we all talk and share a moment we had with Kara, our favorite ? I think she’d need us thinking about her right now.” James proposed, a soft silence fell over the group, not an awkward one, but a moment where everyone spent thinking about the same thing, the same person. 

Lois speaks first. “I met Kara for the first time over a christmas dinner, I think it was her second or her third one on earth.” she clear her throat. “There were a lot of people that year, we had the Kent over, now that I think about it, she almost met Lucy back then.” she chuckles at the thoughts. “The Danvers had both side of their families there, there were near thirty people.” Lois smiles “I remember seeing Kara run into her room a few times to cry, she was so happy to see this many people at the same time, I think it reminded her of how family gathering happened on Krypton.” 

Winn is next, he’s pretty zoned out, but he manages to speaks clearly. “My favorite moment with Kara ? It was when I finally managed to design a suit with her, one she liked.” he smiles, Lois seems to be interested in particular. “The moment she had the crest on her chest, when she saw herself in the mirror ? The look of pure joy and pride, man, I’m lucky I was there to see it.” 

Luzano shakes his head and shrugs. “My own memories and moments with Kara are much less frequent than any of yours, but I am fairly partial to the moment she told me to just... live my life, after her sister freed us from the Fort Rozz guard.” a few chuckle and smiles. 

James is the next one to speaks, after quietly making sure Maggie or Lena didn’t want to go first. “I remember teasing her a bit when we first met, but I do adore the moment where she taught me about the House of El” Lois looked to him, a bit curious. “Well, Lois, It’s a bit like Clark says, he knows of things, but Kara make it feels like home. I never heard Clark tell me about his family motto, she taught me that, it’s why I could tell you all this tonight.” 

Maggie looks to Lena, who seem to be pretty lost in her own thoughts, but she takes a look at the people gathered and smile. “I had called Alex in reinforcement for a case, before we got together, It was an alien who got murdered, the body was found in the back of a truck.” she chuckles a bit. “She lands and, then, I thought she was Alex’s girlfriend or something.” they all share a laugh over that. “She explains what this species of Alien’s culture is, how this guy being in a fight is nonsensical. It helped me an Alex eliminate a few possibilities and we were talking about the case and about our deductions, finishing each other’s sentence... and you have supergirl in the middle looking like she landed in an episode of the twilight zone” all of them smiles fondly and turn to Lena. 

“I...” she takes a deep breath. “I remember when she came to interview me, on her own. This little friendly reporter from a magazine” Lena smiles, though tears pour through already. “I asked her if she needed to have her parking validated.” she shake her head. “And she tells me, I swear I should’ve gotten it there” she does air-quotes “Oh not it’s okay, I flew here.... on a bus” Face-palms and laughs from the group “Kara, of all people, my only friend in National City. Of course it had to be her, nobody else would have.” that’s when the dam breaks and Lena just starts sobbing, heavy and painful. It’s a bit of a surprise to most, though Maggie just seems to accept it quicker. a respectful silence falls over the tent.

~~~

Kara fades in and out of consciousness, the pain in her chest is growing but so is a strangely comforting warmth, the kind of warmth that comes during a cold day of winter. Her eyes catches J’onn and Clark watching over her, she hears a fight between Alex and Eliza in the distance, alongside with materials getting gathered. Kara zones back out with a wince and tears falling down her cheeks. 

Clark leaves the medbay, quickly, walking through the halls, heading where Alex and Eliza are fighting, he peeks into the room from a small distance. 

Eliza is having a full meltdown over the situation, over a Luthor being this close to Kara, over Alex not making Kara rest. Alex on the other hand is clearly about to snap something in half, her heartbeat is up and muscles are tensing, and to Clark, she seems like a loaded spring, reading to pounce. He steps in. 

“Hey.” He pulls Eliza closer and hugs her, running his hand over her back, He glance at Alex, nodding to her and offering a smile. “Go be with her, she needs you more than she needs me” 

Alex nods and move the trolley with the medical equipment toward the Medbay, hurriedly. Not even shooting a glance back at them, she worked hard to let her blood simmer down. She takes a few deep breath, soothing herself and goes it, finding J’onn watching over Kara. 

“She’s still there, she’s still fighting.” J’onn place a hand onto Alex’s back as she places the instrument to get a reading on Kara’s condition. “Do you need me to go get anyone else ?” 

Alex read the screens hanging around Kara, and her eyes falls to a small notepad and then turned to J’onn with a murder still written in her eyes. “I’m going to need something to pierce her skin. We’re going to need to inject something to stabilize her metabolism. I don’t want to risk the green room.” 

Clark appears in the door frame, leaning against it and bearing a thoughtful look. “I remember Lex had designs for Red Sun Lamps, back when we were friends he designed one for me for personal reasons.” he said, looking at the ground, J’onn face-palming. “Maybe L-Corp still has some in storage ? Or has the D.E.O. developed some ?” 

“We didn’t” J’onn 's worry obvious 

“If you can get Lena and Winn back first, that would probably be best, Winn looked in a pretty bad shape too, Lena could maybe help.” that last bit quieter, wanting to avoid another spat. 

“Lena ? Where’s Lena ?” As if the mere mention of the Luthor’s name seemed to bring Kara out of her tempestuous semi-coma. “Get her back! Where is...” she falls back, already tired, her vitals spiking in a surge of adrenaline. The instrument indicating irregularities. 

Alex reaches for Kara’s phone in her suit and opens it. Looking over several of Kara’s contact and stopping, Frozen over a tiny bit of information. She shakes it off and dial Lena, the answer is almost immediate. “Lena ?” 

Back at the fortress, Lena’s phone rang and she picked it up. “Kara ?” the group seems thus, very invested in the conversation.

“Alex, I’m just using her phone, I don’t have you in my contact. Does L-Corp have any Red Sun Lamps in storage ?”  
“If there’s any, it’s probably in the storage room in the basement of the building. That’s where I keep all of Lex’s anti-Alien tech.” 

“I need to inject something to stabilize her condition, can’t risk kryptonite, we think it’s a sort of heart attack.” 

“I know Lex gave one to Superman, it would be the same model, so he’d know how to set them up. It can’t be complicated, Clark never struck me as a very tech oriented man” Lois seemed to acquiesce. 

“J’onn is coming to get you and Winn, Clark will grab the Red Lamps, since he’d know what they look like. Can you clear him for access?” 

“I will call Jess so she gets him the lamps, I wouldn’t trust some of that tech being alone with Superman.” Lena hung the phone and promptly did as she said. The whole group requiring an Update once the calls were finished, Lena looked to Lois and then to the group. 

“They need to inoculate something to Kara, they need red sun lamps, L-Corp has some in storage and Clark knows how to set them up” 

“Why does L-Corp has that kind of stuff ?” James asked, though he sounded very soft and calm. 

“Lex made them and had them in storage, It moved to National City with the company. I can’t dispose of tech like that legally without Lex’s signature. Also, J’onn is coming to get me and Winn next” 

 

~~~

Clark easily, got the lamps from L-Corp, leaving with them and a purse that Jess insisted Lena would need, once Clark had confirmed that they were going to meet soon, he left the purse for Alex to deliver, started to install two of the lamps, under the curious and watchful eyes of both Alex and Eliza. 

“Why’d you need one of those?” Eliza asked, clearly exhausted. 

“To be as honest as I can be. Because I wanted to have safe sex with my girlfriend at the time.” Spoken frankly as he focused on installing them. “It’s also a good way to get a work out in.”

Alex face-palmed a bit there and smirked. “We probably should get one for Kara as well.” 

“Alex!” Eliza rolled her eyes and ran her own hand over her face. 

“Revenge for the bird and bees talk you gave me” Said, maybe a bit dryly, by Alex. 

“Okay, Fair.” Eliza conceded, and she left the room, heading toward the laboratories areas of the DEO. Not wanting to risk another fight.

“What did you tell her earlier, Clark?” Alex asked, watching as the red light filled the room, a strange, intense warmth washing over her. She starts preparing the inoculation. 

“I explained her why I don’t have a problem with Lena” He said, a bit vague and evasive. 

“You’re affected by the red lamps too, don’t make me kick the answer out of you.” Alex said with a somewhat teasing grin backing the threat 

“Lex hurt Jimmy and Lois the most, by his actions. They were the one he could reach easier.” Clark explains. “Sure, he hurt me and other people, but Jimmy and Lois? They used to wake up at night because of him. The Luthor name has been a PTSD type of trigger for Lois for a while.” he looks to Alex. “Lois told me she trusted Lena, Jimmy told me about how Kara got mad at everyone for not believing in her. If these two can trust her, I can too.” 

Alex nods once, moving closer to both Kryptonian. “Sometimes...” she sigh “Why did you not take her in ?” she asked, her voice shaking a little bit as she finishes working on the syringe, disinfecting it. 

“I didn’t know how to handle this kind of sadness, Alex.” he looks to her. “With the kind of danger I was exposed to it would have been very dangerous, she expected me to be involved in her life.” he turns completely to her, resting both hands onto Alex’s shoulders. “I didn’t want her to grow up with more traumas, with more troubles than she was already carrying. I couldn’t give her what she wanted or needed, your family could. I’m sorry I placed this kind of burden on you.” 

“I’m not mad, I... I just wanted to know.” Alex said sadly, giving him a hug and a pat on the back, before grabbing Kara’s hand and pushing the needle against her skin, injecting the liquid into the Kryptonian’s body and installing an IV. 

A small commotion is heard in the distance and J’onn walks by with Winn asleep over his shoulders, they were heading for the recovery area of the medbay. It wasn’t long before Vasquez came into the room, accompanying Lena. The CEO had changed into yoga pants, flats and an over size shirt with a faded university logo on it. The emotions easily read on her face: fear, pain, sadness. 

Fear of being in a room with Kara’s sister and cousin, for her safety should her friend die or be dead, from the disapproval from both of them. Pain from the cold, from being overworked for over two weeks and from the harsh reactions from Eliza. Sadness permeated both Pain and Fear and she wasn’t sure why. “Is she going to be okay?” 

A nod from Alex. “I managed to inject her with the proper balance of chemicals, she’ll be sleeping for a while while everything stabilizes.” The agent moved closer to Lena and gave her a pat on the shoulder. “Superman, Vasquez, I need a moment with the Lady here.” 

Superman smiles and leaves the room just behind Vasquez, both of them going toward the lunch room together and exchanging some pleasantries on the way there. Alex shuts the door to the med bay and locked it, shutting down the blinds as well, handing Lena the purse from Jess. 

“Don’t be nervous, I just want to make sure this conversation is as private as it can be.” Alex seemed to be softer, gentler than she was, even at the fortress. 

Accepting the purse, digging through it for a small bottle of medication, which she used. Lena surprised herself by thinking back at how they both first met, surrounded by fire and explosions, by saving each others during Lex’s attempt at her life. How apt that their names were so similar. Lena took a seat in one small chair, very uncomfortable in comparison to pretty much anything she owned. Government properties couldn’t afford much in term of luxuries, she supposed. 

Alex sat right beside her, pulling a cellphone from her pocket, flipping through a few things as she tried to find a thing in there. “What is she to you ?” the words quiet, soft. A sharp contrast to Lena’s first memories of the woman 

“I’m not sure anymore.” Lena said, her hand twisting and wringing. “When she came to me to get help for the telescope. We pushed back a conversation about... Supergirl and Kara.” she smiles a little bit. “It’s a conversation I’m...scared of having.” 

Alex rest a hand on her shoulder and leans forward. The phone in her hands. “Kara has a system for the names in her phone, it uses emojis, very scientific” they both chuckles. “It’s very Kara, but also a very clear window into how she feels about someone.” 

Alex shows the screen to Lean, Eliza’s name on her number was marked with a lightning bolt and a heart. “The lightning bolt means she’s going through a rough moment with someone. I never saw my sister even so much as look mildly annoyed at Eliza. That’s usually my job.” 

Lena looked at the phone screen and cleared her throat. “Shou--should we be looking through this ?” 

Alex grins “I’m a secret agent and a spy, I’m gathering intel for the greater good.” 

Then Alex switches to Jame’s number which sport a camera emote, a heart emoji and a star. “She had like five lightning bolt with James over the last few months and I swear I thought they were going to stop being friend.” she looks to Lena. “It was this way like, two days ago.” 

Lean smiles a little bit, guessing somewhat where this was going and she took a deep breath. “I think I know why. I think” 

“I'm pretty sure I know.” Alex showed her own number to Lena. A planet earth Emoji with a grumpy face emoji. “The grumpy face is the mood she assume I’m in toward her.” they both chuckle. “Or maybe it’s just about my general disposition. The planet Emoji means she thinks I’m her world and to be fair.” Alex pulls her own phone and reveal that Kara has the same emote beside her name in Alex’s phone. “I do too, Maggie’s got the same.” 

“I see. Thank you for sharing this with me, Agent Danvers, very heart warming.” Lena was smiling a little bit and shoulder slumped, looking to Kara, sadness shining in her eyes. 

“When I called you earlier... I saw what emojis she gave you.” she shows the phone again to Lena. A planet emoji and a sun emoji. Tears stings both their eyes at the revelation. Alex leaves the phone in Lena’s hands. “She needs you right now, be by her side. I need to go fix things with my mom. I’ll be back.” 

Lena brought the chair to the bedside and sat there, quiet, silent, fighting the tears threatening to spill. Fighting the smile that kept creeping up on her lips. She watched as Alex turned the Yellow sun lamps back on before leaving. Locking the door behind her. 

An hour passes during which Lena just sits there, quiet and silent, warming herself with the sunlamps, by touching Kara’s hand. Her chin rested on the edge of the sun bed, after a while, she was starting to drift between sleep and wakefulness. Another hour passes during which Lena simply sleeps through alongside Kara, both of them wakes up, the first thing they see is their hands being held by the other. 

“Good morning.” Kara said first, wincing a bit. “Oh ... I passed out.” looking around the DEO med bay and sighing in some form of regretful manner. 

“You had a heart attack from over working yourself and going through traumatic emotional duress.” Alex said after sneaking back into the room, her own eyes red and puffy. 

Kara’s free hand extended toward Alex, while the other squeezed Lena’s in hers too. Alex took it and sat on the edge of the bed, remaining quiet. “I love you both.” Kara said tired. Turning toward Lena, looking at her. 

Lena was a bit frozen, clearly she was struggling with the words and the moment, but there was a smile that she couldn’t quite hide. A soft blush. “I know your Kryptonian last name because Lex actually had a registry of Clark’s family “tree”, no idea how he got it.” 

“Lena... look at me.” Kara said with a very soft voice, a few tears threatening to spill, squeezing both their hands. Lena looked up. “Thank you for telling me that, thank you for doing what you did for me and Kal and I am so sorry for not ...confirming my identity sooner. I... had wanted to make it a big deal, but I ended up scaring myself.” 

Both Alex and Lena laughed there. Alex tried to leave them alone, guessing there was something coming she shouldn’t be privy too, but Kara stopped her. Lena smirked at that. 

“No, you both stay there.” Kara said with her trademark pout, which had Lena and Alex laughing again. “I was scared that... telling you who I am while telling you how I felt would be too much, would break what we had.” Kara sits up, with efforts. “A Luthor and a Super, I... I can’t say I don’t like the sound of that headline.” 

“That’s my line.” Lena said with little extravagant gesture of her free hand.

“And you’d get the credit for coining it.” Kara defended with a bubbly smile. 

“Ugh, I’m about to puke rainbows over here.” Alex said with a teasing, emotional tone. 

Both Lena and Kara chuckled at the mental image. “I know you’re very guarded with yourself Lena, I guess you won’t return the words soon, I don’t presume you return the feeling behind them.” she leans a bit to her side. “But I love you Lena. I don’t want to spend a moment more with a secret kept from you.” 

Lena squeezed Kara’s hand gently. She spend a moment considering her reply, looking between Kara and Alex, she decides on silence and leans forward to rest her forehead against Kara’s hair, all smile, all tears. 

“Yep, puking rainbows.” Alex made an exploding motion from her mouth with a teasing grin. All three women started laughing.


End file.
